Flames of fate reborn
by Fang Okami
Summary: My family died that fateful day along with my heart. I don't know HOW, or WHY I ended up here at cross academy or why people keep P*****G me off.
1. prolougue

me: sorry not to update friends familly causing mayhem kept me from my story

Ice eyes: yea not to mention you ripping my ba-

fuzz:WATUP?!

gay-preggers:wolfofyang(les-preggers) doesn't own vk or elfein lied

* * *

ice eyes profile:

eye color: blue irisis with a ring of ice white color around the pupil

hair color: dirty blond

nicknames: ice eyes,psychowhip,red,silver,moonshine

age:16

speciece:shapeshifter

type:hyena

fuzz profile:

eye color: chocolite brown eyes

hair color: black

nicknames:wt,fuzz,x,bulldog

age:12

speciece:shapeshifer

type:siberian (white) tiger

gay-preggers profile:

eye color:chocolate brown

hair color:black

nicknames:gay-preggers,snake,fire-fly,mista.v,xana

age:17

speiciece:shapeshifer

type:siberian (white) tiger

tragedy profile:

eye color:crimson red

hair color:black stained red sploches of red mixed in

nicknames:rena,serinity,senna,paws,rose

age:18

speciese:unknown

type:unknown

* * *

This night was beautiful as I went through the woods by Cross Academy the night class where practicing they're abilities including Destiny Yuki and Kaname have a daughter named Yuka she was also practicing 'this would be a good time to shift'

"GRRRAAAAAA" I shift into my natural form my black and red stained fur blending almost perfectly i run towards cross academy but soon I pass out...

* * *

I wake the next morning out in the forrest my memmories gone who,what am I

'**_you are a -'_**

"I"M A WHAT?!"

I yell to nothing but air

'_**you are a shapes-**_

no matter what the voice can't finish, I start walking someone runs into me so i say the first thing in my mind "WHAT THE FUCK'S YOUR PROBLEM WHATCH WHERE YOUR GOING ASSWIPE!"

this idiot looks pathetic "hey,you no move cracy bitch,i'm jared you?" "tragedy nice to meet you ice eyes"


	2. Cross Academy

here's chapter 2 remake enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 where it all started or cross academy

'I remember it like yesterday the day my life changed'

**_Flashback_**

**"Hey Destiney can we go hang out with them?" I asked my twin sister as we walked to the base (hideout) "Yea! we should let's hurry." We started running "Panthera! Panthera!" I yelled in exitement as we came up to our group. "Hey Sena how are you? and you Destiney?" she asked us "Fine" both of us said in chorus "Hey perv, how are you?" I asked the perverted hyena "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he yelled at me I paid no attention to it " Hey Peppe how are you?" I asked one of the eldest including me of the group " I'm doing good and you?" he asked "I'm doing great" Peppe's one of the smart ones he's a bear as I described him "FUZZY!" I practically fan-girl screamed Fuzz is a Tiger his personality matched with one.**

**[ Panthera has glowing green eyes with black short hair mutch like mine but a little longer, a lean form, is tan her motto is -I am proud and jealous- and her favorite thing to do is hunt.**

**Perv has blue eyes with a white spikey ring around the pupil short I mean short dirty blonde hair and is fairly chubby but most is muscle pale as the ring in his eye, motto is -Fat ass- favorite thing to do: play Zelda**

**Peppe black short 'shorter than Perv's hair' hair brown eyes tan skin motto- Well not if I can't eat tacos- favorite thing to do is : sleep**

**Fuzz ****black short**** hair brown eyes tan skin motto-no more cursing************- favorite thing to do is : hang out]**

**********smoke that's all I smell now "GUYS! THERE'S A FIRE!" Clair our shaman came running and told us to get out before we died we ran as fast as we could but I was trapped under a fallen tree the others stopped but I told them to go my sister and parents along with my other siblings tried to help and three vampires came slaughtered them all in front of me in less then ten minutes I lost everything and all emotion left even pain three days pasted when headmaster Cross came, found me,took me to his place met Yuki and Zero.**

_**********End flash-back **_

'why' "WHY!" I yelled in agony as the memory floods my head "Why what?" I sensed a powerful vampire next to me Kaname Kuran was there and his lackeys "Why do vampires do cruel things to the innocent" I said and then ran to my dorm.

(dorm room)

I pulled out my katana named 'Hi Okami' her name engraved into the blade pure silver the blessed blade was I cut my left arm and let the blood spill freely before passing out into the dark world.

* * *

until next chapter humans!


	3. last shred of hope

I based this chapter off the song Evil Angel -Breaking Benjamine- you'll see why

* * *

I was woken up by shouting, Yuki was also shaking me I moved and stood up my arm had already healed and my sword was hidden good thing too "WHAT IN THE WORLD WHERE YOU THINKING!" Yuki screamed I unexpectedly started bawling and hugged her tight as if my life depended on it she hugged me back and walked me to the headmaster he was so freaked out at my bloody ass shirt no kidding my shirt was only red "Sena, how did this happen?" I lied and told him I slipped off a tree and gashed my arm but as soon as I got to my dorm I had lost too much blood and passed out he inspected my arm to find no gash "I'm sorry Sena, but you'll be transferred to the night class" he said with pain in his voice and regret in his eyes "NO! not with them, not with those monsters!" I said with hate.

(later that night)

"We have a new student her name is Sena Artemis" I stood in front of the class and took my seat closest to the window my usual spot in day class but now it's dark, two other vampires came over to me and watched me throughout the whole class I stayed like that missing my life in day class already the sun started rising and we where dismissed the two vampires next to me walked with me "Hey what are you doing here in the night class " a vampire with long wavy hair asked me "I was transferred now leave me alone monster." at that statement she got pissed and lunged for me I side stepped she fell and I walked off. When I arrived at my new dorm a surprise was there one that made me fall

_**Flash back**_

**snow it was winter I saw this snow leopard it's bluish/grayish fur so beautiful in the moonlight it changed into a girl my age hair the same as the fur the eyes also gray/blue "Hey my** **name's**

_**End of flash back**_

"Snow" I whispered barely audiable she looked at me and was as well surprised "Tragedy" she also whispered at that I ran into her embrace "How, I thought we where to never see each other again!" "Me too but here we ar-, here you are in my embrace again" she laid down and set me on top of her the door was already closed and she was so warm I fell asleep 'hope, I've finally found hope again' everything that day, for the first time in eight years, i felt pain and emotion snow was my last shred of hope.

* * *

next chapter will be up soon fingers crossed!


	4. Hope, feelings and love

well apparently Tragedy's gonna be gay for a bit

Tragedy: Ok so it's me and snow?

Me: Yep good luck

* * *

I felt warm and someone embracing me I let out a content sigh then the person who was holding me licked up my ear I flinched and opened my eyes to snow's face and a smirk on her lips "What's wrong Tragedy?" she asked in a erotic voice "N-nothing w-why you ask?" she just smirked and flipped us over to where I was on the bed and she was on top and then I felt it the feel of her hot breath on my neck as she licked up to my ear I let out a small squeak as she slid her hand down across my stomach that's when I stopped her "Snow stop" she saw my expression and immediately halted her actions "Ah sorry I didn't mean to go too far, OH! I forgot to tell you the group of friends we had is alive and well so is your sister Clair revived her in time to get out of the fire, but we thought that you where you know, asleep for all eternity" she said with sorrow and remorse. "Wait, so they're alive!" that last shred turned into a whole shard 'they're alive I wonder if I'll ever see them again' we got up I got my sword out to clean it, big mistake, snow turned around and looked at me dead center in the eyes and came to me "Why is there blood, more specific your blood, on the sword?" she asked and her eyes narrowed her pupils now in that cat like way." it was accidental" we walked out of the dorm to go for a walk with permission of course just at that moment I saw a panther with the exact same looks as Panthera the panther came too close for any normal animal and shifted into a human "Sena?" realization hit her like an arrow she caught me in her death grip of a hug "Sena it's you" she whispered Snow was not happy at all then something else happened she kissed me "Panthera, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Snow screamed Panthera then decides to piss her off even more and pinned me to the ground "Exactly what it looks like I'm claiming what's mine or where you going to do that?" she said and that's when I went "Wait what? panthera I belong to no one only my destined mate yeesh" and let me tell you something ok my kind is not a vampire or were animal but what do you get when they mix? a Shape Shifter the vampires hate us but we are very close relatives we have never gone to war yet so what's the problem? we are far more animalistic and violent than vampires we go into rage once we've had enough we snap I'm a late bloomer my first shift still hasn't come yet "So what're you guys doing here?" I asked panthera as the rest of the group came "We're as of today attending Cross Academy in the day class" Panthera said "what class are you attending?" she asked me "Night class" I said begrudgingly and let them all to Cross Academy while hiding under my cloak the others wondered who I was but they'll find out soon enough as we entered the office "Headmaster the new students are here" I said as I masked my voice in another tone "Thank you, you may go now" he said

* * *

What'll happen next will the others find out or will they stay in confusion and sadness?

Snow: Grrr do a lemon sometime

Me: nope the rating's T

till next time biyyyy


End file.
